


Why Eddie Can't Join the Fellowship

by tonia_barone



Series: Fellowship of the Flash [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eddie Thawne is worth fighting over, Gen, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, The Fellowship of the Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia_barone/pseuds/tonia_barone
Summary: Title says it all





	Why Eddie Can't Join the Fellowship

**Author's Note:**

> So this looks like it'll be a series. Blame [Lady Dragon (tsukiryuu)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiryuu/pseuds/Lady%20Dragon) for that. So once I realized this would be a series, I felt that this question needed answered. Takes place somewhere around episode 1x12 Crazy for You, so a few weeks after Crossing the Streams.

It was a typical Friday night at The Bard’s Whistle, a rustic pub that had cropped up in downtown Central City.  It was set up like an old English pub, hence the name, and had quickly become a favorite haunt for the founders of the Fellowship of the Flash.  Before they stumbled across the Whistle, the founders had just rotated bars.  Now, they were such regulars at the Whistle that they had a permanently reserved table, and a running tab that they took turns paying.

This night, the founders had met to discuss a new potential Fellowship member: Detective Eddie Thawne.  Three of the founders were pro, three were undecided, and three were against, including Sergeant Effie Rand, whom everyone agreed was their unofficial leader.  Still, this was a democratic Fellowship, so if the pro members could get enough votes, Eddie would be asked to one of their drink nights and brought into the Fellowship.

“All I’m saying is, Eddie’s been at the center of a lot of Flash-related cases.  He needs to be told the truth.”  Then again, Officer Calum Wiere had wanted to send out an interdepartmental memo about Barry’s identity from the get go.  He was soundly shut down every time he brought it up, so now he’s taken to voting for telling anyone whose name comes up on the docket.

“Exactly why he shouldn’t join us,” said Officer Otto Unrau, Calum’s partner of seven years.  He ignored Calum’s eye roll and continue with his point, “Eddie’s at the center of most of Flash’s cases, but most importantly: he is Joe’s partner.”  He looked around the table.  “And what is our second tenet?”

Now everyone rolled their eyes, but dutifully recited: “Don’t tell Joe West or Barry Allen about the Fellowship.”

“Eddie’s dating to Joe’s daughter, Iris, who is best friends with Barry.  Her foster brother,” Detective Tom Patterson pointed out.  “Do you really think he’d be able to keep this from not only his partner, but his girlfriend?”

“Who just happens to be a reporter?”  That came from the last of the con side, Effie.  “Eddie’s a great cop, an excellent detective, don’t get me wrong, but nobody should expect him to have to keep this secret from the two most important people in his life.”

“Eddie being close with the Flash is exactly the reason he should join us.  He could be our inside man into Team Flash!”  Officer Ernesto Certo was also on the pro side, and tended to be a bit optimistic.

“We already have an in with Team Flash, though.  Remember: Ramon and Snow get the newsletter and occasionally contribute,” Detective Amelia Sanchez pointed out.  She was one of the undecided. 

Everyone nodded, conceding her point.

Calum pointed at Amelia with his beer bottle.  “Exactly!  We have three non-Fellowship people following our newsletter!  Adding Eddie shouldn’t hurt anything.”

“Except for the very good points that Unrau, Patterson, and Rand brought up.  As an aside, I’d like to posit an amending of Tenet Two to include Thawne.  Any family of Allen’s, honestly, should be on that list.”  Jakob Euler was also an undecided, but nobody took this statement to mean he was now con; Jakob had a habit of fence hopping.

“I think that automatically assuming that Eddie would blab to his girlfriend, or worse to Joe and/or Barry, about the Fellowship is doing him a disservice.”  Calum looked around at everyone, and then hammered his point home.  “Come on, he’s a cop first and foremost, and honestly one of the best to come through Central City in a while; he doesn’t discuss cases now with his girlfriend, I think he can keep this to himself.”

Lin Xu finally spoke up; she often held her own council until some sense of sanity needed to be injected into a conversation.  As a CSI, her calm and steady analysis of a situation had solved almost as many cases as Barry’s speed had.  She was also the final undecided.  “I think that while there is no doubt that Eddie _can_ keep a secret from his partner and his girlfriend, the question should be would he _want_ to.  In the end, I do not believe it would be fair to ask that of him.  I vote no for allowing Eddie into the Fellowship.”

“ _Thank you_ , Lin.  See?  She sees the logic in keeping him out,” Otto said triumphantly.

Michael Filch, the final founder, rolled his eyes.  “All she did was show that she sided against letting Eddie into the Fellowship.  The sanity of that decision is up for debate.”  He shoved a few fries in his mouth before continuing, “Eddie’s got a lot of influence in the station, and with Joe.  There wouldn’t be anyone better to throw them off the scent about the Fellowship.”

Effie eyed everyone around the table expectantly.  “Alright, we’ve heard from everyone.  Are we ready to vote?”  Nods from around the table had Effie shoving the basket that had held her buffalo wings into the center of the table.  “If you’re voting for allowing Eddie Thawne into the Fellowship, toss a bottlecap into the basket.  If you’re voting against Eddie joining us, toss in a French fry.”  It was an unconventional voting system, but one they found that worked.

Nobody was very surprised when Calum, Ernesto, Michael, and Jakob tossed in their bottlecaps, but surprised looks were exchanged when along with Otto, Tom, Effie, and Lin’s fries, Amelia stole one of her Tom’s, fries to toss into the basket.  Used to his partner filching his fries, Tom simply sighed and pushed them over to her.  At the looks she got, she shrugged.  “You guys raised good points, and I ate all mine.”

Effie pulled the basket back and counted the contents.  “Alright, the votes are in.  Looks like Eddie is not a member of the Fellowship, and with that being the case I’ll motion for Jakob’s suggested edit of Tenet Two to go into effect.  Anybody second?”

“I do.  It should have been obvious from the start,” Lin said as she jotted the change into the minutes.  It was decided early on that with as meticulous as Lin was, she would be the one handle any record keeping that was needed.

“So Tenet Two will now read as ‘Don’t tell Joe West, Eddie Thawne, or Barry Allen about the Fellowship’. “

“Are we done?  Because there’s a guy over by the bar who has been shooting looks at Ernesto for the last half hour, and I feel like if Ernesto doesn’t go say hello to him soon, the poor guy might just die,” Amelia said with a grin and an elbow to Ernesto’s side.

Otto wolf whistled after getting a look at the young man eyeing Ernesto from the bar.  “Damn, man, you better snatch that up before somebody else does.”

Ernesto, who had turned a very appealing shade of red, took a final drink from his bottle and stood from the table.  “Alright, alright, I’m going.  Wish me luck.”

Once Ernesto had stepped up next to the young man at the bar, Lin leaned forward with a small grin.  She had a different notebook in hand as she asked, “Bets on whether or not Ernesto will hit a home run?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for tossing all sorts of OCs at you guys. At least half of the cops I mentioned are actually mentioned in the show. I just fleshed them out a little.


End file.
